The Internet of Things (IoT) is a network of physical objects, machines, people and other devices, which are connected and able to communicate and exchange data for intelligent applications and services. This may include various fields such as connected cities, connected industries, connected transportation, connected home, connected heath care, etc. IoT is expected to grow rapidly in the near future and be the next revolution in the mobile network ecosystem. For example, an estimated 30 billion connected devices will be developed by 2025.
As the number of devices are connecting to and communicating via mobile networks, a number of challenges may arise. For example, wireless devices, such as IoT devices, may exhibit aggressive behavior in attempting to connect with the wireless network. That is, because of the hardware or software of the wireless devices, the wireless devices may repeatedly attempt to connect to the wireless network when the wireless devices are not authorized to use the services of the network. The repeated connection attempts may consume the wireless and computational resources of the wireless network.